parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 5 - Surprises.
Here is the fourth song called Surprises in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King (as Gordon) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 1 (as Toby) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 1 and Person 2 (as Donald and Douglas) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 (as Rosie) *Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Oliver) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Grogh's Henchman 3 (as Devious Diesel) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 2 (as Bertie) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) Transcript *Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes *You never know what's round the bend *It might delight, it might offend *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top or come full stop *Who knows, who knows, who knows?! *You're half way up a hillside and all is going fine *When all at once a snow slide comes right across the line *You think you're really done for, but help is on its way *You'd be surprised how often that someone saves the day *Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes *You never know what's round the bend *It might delight, it might offend *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top or come full stop *Who knows, who knows, who knows?!! *A day of no surprises may be dull and flat *'Cause no one knows what's down the line *You can be sure of that *Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes *You never know what's round the bend *It might delight, it might offend *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top or come full stop *Who knows, who knows, who knows? *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top or come full stop *Who knows, who knows, who knows?!? *Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes *You never know what's round the bend *It might delight, it might offend *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top, come full stop *Shine and gleam, need a clean *Take the mail, come off the rail *Who knows, who knows, who knows!? Footage *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Dumbo (1941) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Babes in Toyland (1997) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999) *American Legends (2001) *Play Safe (1936) *Ivor the Engine (1958) *Little Golden Book Land (1989) *Chuggington (2008) *Dora the Explorer (1999) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *Porky's Railroad (1937) *Ducktales (1987) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) Category:Daniel Pineda